


The tale of Oswald the magnificent

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Owl family [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Before the owl house, Everyone is young, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oswald is a runaway orphan, before and after eda gets cursed, oswalds backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Prequel to mama eda.Oswald a young orphan dreams of the perfect life of being adopted , but every year he’s turned down.Two weeks til he turns 13, Oswald runs away and accidentally stumbles upon the boiling isles. Will he try to find away home or stay with his new friend Edalyn.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/ Oswald
Series: Owl family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006182
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Oswald’s beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dinotopia the quest for the sun stone ( the cartoon version)

Somewhere in a New York City orphanage.

“Come on today is the day...umm night that I break out of this place.” A young America/Dominican boy with brown hair named Oswald quietly says packing his suitcase on his bed.

“Are you seriously going oswald?” His ten year old roommate named jimmy said nervously.

Yes , I’m going away from here. oswald replies. Every year I get turned down for adoption, all because some kid is cuter or more athletic and in two weeks on exactly on October 31. “I’ll be 13 and there’s no way in hell a bunch of grown ups will adopt a teenager!”

Jimmy: Will you forget about me?

I promise I won’t. The brown haired boy said quietly taking his suitcase before climbing out the window. *walks towards the orphanage locked gate* “alright stupid gates, You thought you could hold me forever Well think again.” *takes out his lock pick and opens the gate*

______________

1 hour til midnight. 

The young preteen walks quietly avoiding sailors loading cargo ships before jumping on board and hid inside a lifeboat.

______

Few hours later due to a terrible storm, oswald’s life boat breaks loose from the cargo ship and he soon finds himself being washed overboard on a unknown island.


	2. Miserable months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, I’m not trying to be a asshole by saying orphanages are terrible and how hard it is to get adopted.   
> Same goes for my mama Eda AU story on how Luz wants to reunite with her real mother 
> 
> Thank you and have a good day/night

Walking ashore from the small boat, Oswald realize that he arrived on some kind of deserted island , Jurassic Park parody or possibly hell itself.

“Well the priest at the orphanage did say I was going to hell.” Oswald laughs to himself before picking up his suitcase and walked into the wilderness.

Month one though month three. 

Finding food was okay. Fish and small animals were very easily caught, thanks to years of scout training.  
But, at some point it was going to get cold right? So sleeping in a cave floor wasn’t going to do much.

The next month, Oswald successfully attempts at building a treehouse.....few weeks later it got struck by lightning during a boiling rainstorm.

5th month Oswald’s discovery of trash slugs who have eaten human related items. Killing them and divided the items into piles. before he knew it, he was living in a small junkyard filled with stuff animals, nails, Coffee mugs, sheets of metal and clothes etc.

___________

One early morning.

Those idiots, thought i was crazy for watching the construction workers build houses... well who’s crazy now.” Oswald said to himself drawing a plan for a small house. 

Suddenly he sees something or someone flying in the air...?


	3. A lying witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edalyn mistakes Oswald for a wild witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Them first meeting is adorable

Few weeks later in the town of the boiling isles.

Edalyn Clawthorne was having a extremely boring day.

“Stupid teacher giving us stupid book reports. It’s the weekend for crying out loud!” the 12 year old orange haired sighs walking out of the library with a armful of books.

White coven Guard #1 There he is get him!

White Coven guard #2 Oswald is not getting away this time!

Edalyn watched as a emperor guards chasing a young boy dressed in red shoes, old jeans, a faded blue shirt and a brown hooded cape carrying a brown sack, followed by two flying brown owls carrying small sacks of their own.   
eventually the guards lost the boy in the crowd of market people by shooting small fire balls and large white smoke, but Edalyn saw him and the small owls coming out of a dumpster and headed towards the woods.

Guard #1 and #2 Damn it! we lost him again!

_______________

Waiting 30 minutes for the coast is clear and headed towards the direction of the wild witch.

Carefully walking quietly edalyn comes across a clearing of a junkyard and what it look like half a house was in the process of being built along with handmade furniture.

“Wow this is amazing.” edalyn looks in amazement. 

“You didn’t think I noticed that you followed me?” Oswald said in a tree from above spooking her causing her to drop her books.

“Yikes I’m so sorry! edalyn apologies to the boy who had two small owls hiding in his hood. I’m not trying to be a trouble maker but I wanted to ask how did you do that fire and smoke spell?

Young lady I don’t think you want—

It’s edalyn, but Please Oswald the magnificent teach me one fire spell! edalyn beg. “You’re super famous for a wild witch and everyone knows how powerful you! are plus you have two owl palismans!”

“You mean owlbert and hooty?“ oswald said mention their name as they flew out of his hood and perched on a pile of logs staring at edalyn. Hooting to one another.

Yeah! did you carve them your self?

Edalyn, you’re just a kid so you need to secretly swear on what I’m about to tell you. Oswald confesses. “I’m not the person you think I am.”

What?

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m human okay.” oswald said removing his hood to reveal brown hair and human ears. As for the owls they are both adorable regular baby owls that I found in my tree house.

You have a treehouse? but what about the fire spell that you did?

I did have a treehouse , but it burst into flames due to the boiling rain, now on to the next subject.   
oswald answers picking up several empty small bottles and books on potions from a newly built bookshelf. “that was from a potion that I made. I can’t do magic like a normal witch, so I created a way to fake it by making potion bombs. So far I can make fire, ice and smoke.

“You lied to fake your identity because you’re human?” That’s why everyone in town thinks you’re a witch, but why were the emperor guards chasing you? Is it because you stole something? edalyn asks. 

“I didn’t steal anything! I can’t steal something if it’s been thrown away plus they really don’t like wild witches apparently. oswald said. I was gathering items from dumpsters while owlbert and hooty stole two pies from a bakery. 

Why pies and what’s with the items?

“Well eda , eventually you get tired of eating fish and small animals when living in the woods for over 5 months.” Oswald answers taking out a crystal ball, empty bottles, a 30 and flirty mug and a box of several threads and needles. now as for the items I use them for projects.

Eda?

Yeah it’s a nickname for you.

I like it! —oh crap I’m late for dinner! Eda looks at the sun going down. *tries to run but stops* “can I see you again?“

You can, but you need to swear that you don’t tell friends or family about me or where I live.

I can do make you a ultimate promise! Eda grabs his right hand and hers tracing a yellow light in a circle over their hands. See it’s It’s a promise oath.


	4. School chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda asks Oswald to help find Lilith’s lunch money...what could go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any one still reading this , I thank you.

1 month later. Eda and Oswald go to school and hang out.

Lilith finds the two walking to school one day and eda lies to her sister that oswald is a wild witch and not a human that escaped from another world.

30 minutes til Lunch time.

“back to business , we need to find out who stole Lilith's lunch money" said oswald before grabbing a piece of paper from his pockets "I've got a list of suspect on this piece of paper let's pick our targets"

" Alador blight and a green haired witch named Odalia ,a triclops girl , a random thief , the janitor, someone else me or Eda pissed off?!" said Lilith reading the paper "seriously?"

"What?! I can't remember the names of all the people I annoyed" said the young orange haired witch.

"Well edalyn , we can cross off the first three , I don't think they're that desperate to steal.” said Lilith before realizing "and now we have no specific suspects , except maybe triclops girl? Oswald, you need to be more specific than that"

"Hey I haven’t been here long, but how about we just run around checking everyone" said oswald smiling.

"That seems like a wonderful idea! Let's go" said Eda smiling cheekily grabs Oswald’s hand and leads him away.

" oh no I know that smile! What're you gonna do Edalyn?" said Lilith annoyed following behind.

"Nothing" said Eda in a tone that said she's definitely gonna do something.

"Ugh you two are insufferable sometimes" said Lilith in a frustrated tone.

"Let's go!" Yelled oswald excitedly. Adventures awaits!

Few moments of Oswald annoying people with human related jokes...they didn’t understand what he’s talking about and Eda just pickpocketing them.

At lunch break. Bell rings.

"Did you find it?" Asked Lilith tiredly as her stomach growls.

"No , but I found this fake moustache" said oswald wearing the fake moustache. “I wonder if I should grow a beard when I’m older?”

"Well I didn't find yours" said Eda smiling bouncing around.

"How many students did you pickpocket?" Asked the brown haired boy smiling at his witch friend.

"A few" said eda smiling holding random objects.  
"Well... we...couldn't find your lunch money...sorry sis" said Eda frowning sadly.

"It's okay , if can live without it" said Lilith smiling and giving her little sister a head pat.

Then the two sisters smiled at each other

Seeing this, Eda got very angry.  
"The thief is NOT getting away with this" said Eda angrily before tracing yellow circles in the air.

"Edalyn , what are you doing?" Asked Lilith panicking.

"If we can't find the one who did it , we'll just have to pick a fight with the entire school!" Said Eda before jumping on a lunch table "FOOD FIGHT!"

Then from the circles Eda drew abominations and spirits spawned and immediately started causing chaos.

Oswald saw what Eda was doing and started throwing smoke bombs out of his pockets causing some students to jump out of their seats.  
"Food fight!" Yelled oswald jumps on another table throwing meat pies.

And it was chaotic , tables were thrown everywhere by abominations, food as well, Odalia got a pie to the face sitting next to Alador.

Hooty and owlbert watched from outside in a tree, saw a student getting thrown out of the school through a window.

Eda recognized something on the cafeteria floor that fell out of one pockets of a student.

It was Lilith's lunch money clip!

She ran to it and grabbed it. But then was attacked by one of the spirits she summoned.

"Hey! You're not supposed to attack me!" Said Edalyn angrily.

Then the spirit attacked her again.

And there oswald noticed what was going on. He began running to his friend.

"Oswald! The spirits have gained independence and are now attacking me!" Yelled Eda as she ran to his side.

"Shit! the abominations too!" Said Oswald while dodging a table thrown by an abomination "we've gotta fix this mess!

Then suddenly the throwing suddenly stopped.

"Huh? It stopped , I guess they're back under control?" said Eda in confusion.

"No , no they're not" said oswald as his redirected Eda's attention to where principal bump now stood at the entrance of the cafeteria.

Oswald! Edalyn clawthorne! My office now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and eda are both kids ,so yeah of course they’re going to cause trouble.


	5. Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edalyn vs Odalia and oswald vs alador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odalia and alador: We’re finally in a chapter!
> 
> Me: I’m going to throw you both under a bus.
> 
> Angry mob: can we drive the bus?

Later that evening in detention.

"Face it, Oswald .. Theres no way the coolest witch in school would EVER want to hang with you again.” The young brown haired teen muttered, burying his face further into his potion 101 book in embarrassment for his thoughts. “You got her into trouble and she’s in the principal office getting told god knows what?!”

Eda quietly opens the door. “Guess what? I got us out of trouble.”

“Seriously what’s the catch?” Oswald asks putting away his book.

Dish duty in the cafeteria after school.

__________________

Three weeks later of dish duty.

“Today's the convention! Today's the convention!" Yelled eda happily before getting out of her room.

Then Eda ran to Lilith's room. barged in happily.  
"Convention! Convention! Convention!" Chanted the younger sister in front of their older sister's bed.

"Ugh it's too early for this" said Lilith tiredly on her bed putting on her round glasses.

Eda made adorable owl eyes to Lilith.

"You're making that face aren't you" the red head said tiredly without even looking getting out of bed.  
"Ugh , fine just get out of my room" said Lilith tiredly.

"Yay!" Said Eda as she got out of Lilith's room.

_____________________

Few moments later eda and Lilith meet up with oswald who was waiting at the entrance of the convention.

"Convention! Convention!" Eda and Oswald kept chanting

"I swear! Sometimes it feels like you two are wearing power glyphs 24/7!" Said Lilith adds angrily.

"C'mon Lily , we're just excited, you too were excited and you peed the bed remember?” said Eda teasingly.

"Hey!" Said Lilith in embarrassment

"we won't tease you if you hurry up!" Said Oswald smiling before running off.

"Fine" said Lilith rolling her eyes.

___________________

"Ahh conventions" said Eda smiling "the place where all covens I wish ,I could join , are at one place"

"This looks like a anime convention at New York, but today we shall have lots of fun!" Said Oswald happily.

"Yeah!" Yelled Eda before Oswald carried her on his back.

"C'mon Lily! to the cooking coven!" Yelled Eda before blasting off to the cooking coven with oswald.   
Lilith followed them.

Moments later.

Eda stole a lot of cupcakes, oswald stole some chili dogs and hijacked a unicorn and terrorized a group of people ,the security guard ended up running after them.

Lilith didn't do anything crazy and just watched the chaos.

____________

Hours later.

"I’m always being left behind. said Lilith tiredly walked into a room......A room full of students from all different covens and in the middle of that room was one person. Odalia

A 13 year old green haired girl with golden eyes who's in the abomination coven.

"What do you want??" asks Lilith angrily.

"Straight to it huh?" Said Odalia smiling "well ,I don't want anything from you miss loser Lilith Clawthorne"

"Then seriously what do you want?!" Asked Lilith angrily.

"Simple, I want pay back against your sister Edalyn Clawthorne because she humiliated me during lunch. said Odalia frowning.

"Then why don't you ask her?" Asked Lilith.

“every time anyone asks her for a fight she refuses" said Odalia frowning “I'm getting my pay back one way or another.”

"Why are you so obsessed with this fight? my little sister and her friend threw a pie to your face?! Asked Lilith curiosity.

"Why? , Because she’s a stupid KID that needs to be put in her place! said Odalia angrily.  
"Everyone here got humiliated by her or that wild witch friend of hers!” said Odalia as she pointed towards the students in the room.

"She didn't even fight us seriously" said construction student #1.

Illusion Student 2: yeah..Oswald or whatever just covered me in carrot juice and pushed me in front of a angry herd of unicorns.

Beast keeping Student 3: She sent bees to attack me!

3 eyed witch Student 4: it took hours to get out of my ice prison. That wild witch went too far!

"And they'll help me get to her" said Odalia before frowning "I might have been humiliated by her , but this time I will go all out and I won't lose!" she snapped her fingers, everyone in the room helped put Lilith in a large trashcan and kicked it downhill.

Lilith covered in garbage, busted the door of the large can and ran away crying.

"That will send a message said one of the potion students laughing.

"Don't worry everything is going according to plan" said Odalia with a sinister smile.

_____________________

Lilith ran away from the room until she bumps into oswald and Eda.

"Edalyn! Oswald! said Lilith in surprise.

"Lilith!" Said the two best friends. "we need to talk about something.”

"No no no no" said Lilith quickly "listen Odalia and others ar_"

"What did they do?!" Asked the boy.

"Ugh" groaned Lilith before explaining the problem.

"That's so dumb!" Yelled Eda angrily "Odalia isn't that strong!"

"I know , it's weird , is she really convinced she can beat you?" Said Oswald angrily munching on a chili dog.

"So what will we do about Odalia?" Asked Eda.

"What I would do is kick her butt!" Said the the human boy angrily making a fist.

"Wait! She could be planning someth—“ said Lilith before getting cut off.

"Lilith, I’m a clawthorne. I never underestimate anyone I fight , no matter who they are" said edalyn placed a hand on her older sister shoulder reassuringly.

"Ok , be safe out there" said Lilith smiling.

"We'll be cheering you on!" Yelled oswald quickly running to the nearest bathroom and coming back , changed from his wild witch outfit into a cheerleader uniform with makeup, his short brown hair was fixed to cover his human ears. let's go!"

“Why are you dressed as a girl?” Lilith and eda asked in confusion.

I’m non binary.

( cricket chirping)

“being non-binary means that they don't identify as exclusively male or female. Some non-binary people may feel like they're a blend of both genders, while others may feel like they don't identify with either gender.” Oswald replies proudly.

Edalyn I’m starting to wonder what people you hang out with?

Come on big sis. Eda giggles. I think it’s cute.

"It was a bummer we had to miss the emperor's coven show , but this'll do" said Lilith frowning.

At the arena

"Today we witness a duel between two promising witchlings" said Principal Bump announcing the duel "we have Edalyn Clawthorne!"

Walking into the arena was edalyn.

"Then on the other side is Odalia or should I say soon to be Odalia blight" said Bump.

"I don't think we need introductions"said Odalia smiling pushing him out of the way.

"Ok" was all Bump said siting down.

..wait blight? As in Alador blight?

“Yes they’re engaged to get married after graduation.” Lilith answers siting in the stand next to him.

“Seriously they’re 13 years old and they’re parents are already decided their futures?” The human boy gasps in shock.

“I know you’re a wild witch with no family oswald, but many families are like that.” the red head replies.

________________

Meanwhile in the arena. two witches walked into the middle of the arena

"If I win , you stop pursuing that stupid revenge of yours , and back off!” said Edalyn while extending her hand and making the oath circle.

"And if I win , you'll have to say to everyone that I'm the better witch" said Odalia smiling.

"That's it?" Asked Eda in confusion.

"Yes , that's all I want" said Odalia with a determined look.

Then they shook hands through the circle  
And the oath was sealed  
Then the duel began.

_______________

Back at the stand. 

“Do we have a problem?” Alador asked crossing his arms at Oswald. 

“Do you want to fight!” Oswald growled putting away his pom poms. 

“Oswald are you crazy!” Lilith adds eyes wide. “He’s a blight! You don’t challenge a blight!”

At the arena.

Odalia threw a fireball at Edalyn immediately, 

Edalyn dodged them and light magic appears in her hands, She got closer to Odalia and fired a light beam at Odalia.

Odalia blocked it using a abomination and both got knocked back slightly.

Then unnoticed by the two

A fight started at the seats by Oswald and alador.

“Filthy peasant!” Alador formed a fire ball in his hands. “Prepare to be roasted alive!”

“This is going to be fun!” Oswald said cracking his knuckles before tackling alador down the flight of stairs of the stands.

Principal Bump was about to intervene between the two boys but someone from the emperor's coven stopped him.

Oswald attacked Alador with a punch across his head.

Alador blocked the attack ,and tries to shoot a fireball before Oswald tackled and pinned him to the floor.

Odalia saw this and stopped shooting fire balls at edalyn and quickly shoved Oswald out of the way and helped alador up.

"What?" Asked oswald in confusion holding his hand on his bleeding right cheek. you’re fiancé wanted to fight?

"I didn't want this" said Odalia next to alador.

“Now this is why I been wondering why you never use actual magic!” Alador points to Oswald’s human ears.

Lilith came down to the arena. “Did I just hear the word human?”

"Hey! What're you doing partying without us?" Said Eda smiling trying to change the subject.

"Does everything you two do have to end with chaos?!" Asked Lilith annoyed throwing her arms up.

Well..

I’m not talking to you human! I’m talking to edalyn! Lilith question whispering among the group. What were you thinking? humans are dangerous!

“Oswald ,couldn’t hurt me even if he tried and besides we’re best friends.” Eda adds glaring at her older sister.

“Don’t get mad at eda, I’ve should have been honest from the start when I met you Lilith.” oswald explains. Yes I don’t have a family, but I can promise I won’t kill anyone—

Odalia interrupts. “Human I’m going to report this to the emperor’s coven!”

“Umm no sorry because I’ll tell both your families that you lost to a human and that means you both will get kicked out of the house, stripped from the Blight family name. Lose your status, friends, living alone with nobody helping you. Not being part of a coven can get sent to the Conformatorium.” Oswald confidently replies reading from his notes.

Odalia and alador heard that and left silently running in fear.

"I don't think they liked the joke" said Eda smiling.

"You think?" Said Lilith raising a brow.

"Regardless" said Eda before facing Lilith "Lily ,wanna go hang out together ,we'll do what you want. For what's left of of the day" said Eda jokingly

"You both had to ruin it didn't you?" Said Lilith tiredly before smiling. You know I'd love to.

But they were interrupted by a voice. Oswald quickly hid in the nearest garbage can.

"May I speak to you two for a second" said an male emperor coven member. 

The two sisters were shocked after hearing this.  
the result was not what they expected.

"We'd like to ask you if you'd like to apply for the emperor's coven try outs when graduating" said the White coat member "you seem like promising students, so sign up is before graduation.”

The two sisters agreed. The emperor's coven was their dream after all.  
Then they enjoyed the convention with their human friend, for a bit longer before leaving , and going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone likes the story, please comment and ask questions.


	6. More trouble with growing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Growing up

Two years had past from the covention, a lot has changed edalyn turned 14, oswald 15 and Lilith is 18.

Oswald and Eda caused a lot less trouble at school...well except for the random pranks. 

One weekday, Oswald accidentally set loose the school’s griffin.

“Hey! Give back my spicy burrito!” The boy said racing towards the grudgby field where eda and Lilith were playing a match against a rival school. 

The griffin ended up eating the burrito and threw up over the field causing the rival school to forfeit the game.

1 week later.

At lunch time edalyn hexed the bell to ring since you been conned for 5 hours straight.

During gym class edalyn opened a ghost dimension in the girl’s locker room and scaring everyone.

3 days later.

Before the end of day Lilith overheard a dirty rumor about Oswald and her little sister getting caught in a locker. 

She ended up chasing and shooting fire balls the poor human. Oswald runs into the girls locker room shower just to soak the burns off of him.  
Eda wearing nothing but a pink towel dragged the boy to the healers office.

At the healers office.

Oswald explains miserably covered in burn marks and scars. “And finally after our meeting with the detention kids, we came out of the locker that was one of the many secret doors to the secret room of the detention room.

“Listen oswald I’m sorry for trying to kill you.” Lilith comments sadly.

Eda adds using a circle spell to change into her potion uniform. “You better be sorry! We weren’t doing anything those idiots were saying!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Oswald


	7. Witches in training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adorable moments between friends

1 month later evening at the clawthorne mansion.

Lunch time.

Oswald in the kitchen cleaning up while Eda and Lilith were currently in one room holding brooms or mops. Why? Because Oswald suggested it was a good training exercise.

"I'll do it first" said Eda happily charging with her mop. here i go!" she spun her mop in a making lightning in a circle , then she hit the wooden tip on the floor making lightning flash.

Seeing this, Lilith readied her broom.

"C'mon Lily!" Said Eda smiling.

"Stop stalling!" Said Oswald watching from the kitchen.

"Ok ok" said Lilith before starting "here goes nothing!”  
She spun her broom and little fireballs here and there appeared , but then Lilith made a mistake and hit herself with the broom and slipped on the floor.

Then both Eda and oswald extended their hands to help her.

"It's ok , you'll get it eventually" said Edalyn.

But Lilith expression was filled with disappointment In herself. She was the older sister.. yet she was weak.

Moments later Lilith was now in her room. She was still feeling disappointed

Lilith sighs. I feel useless" she said laying in her bed "how did she get so strong?”  
She buried her head in her pillow out of frustration.   
"The emperor's coven , can I really be in it with edalyn being stronger than me?” she said looking at the Emperor's coven poster on her wall.

Then she heard a voice from beyond her room's door.  
"Lily! Me and Oswald are going to spar for a bit, wanna join?" Yelled Eda happily from behind the door.

Lilith miserably said. “No go on without me"

"Oh , okay" said edalyn a bit of sadness could be heard in her voice after leaving.

"And what am I gonna do anyway? , I'll just get in the way" said Lilith sadly "I can't compete with my little sister.

_____________

In the kitchen.

"She refused" said Eda sadly.

"Again" said Oswald frowns. "Eda" said Oswald looking down "do you think she feels like she's inferior to you?”

"I don't know" said Eda frowning putting away her mop. "is there anything else we can do to cheer her up?”

" what about a cake?" Said Oswald shrugging his shoulders. I helped bake cakes at the orphanage.

"Ok ,I don't have any other ideas.....well besides the fireworks idea, but a cake it is!" Said Eda after contemplating for a few seconds.

A few cool book ideas later, they baked a Dutch chocolate cake with strawberry icing.

____________

Lilith heard noise from outside her room

It wasn't Eda and Oswald sparring or laughing at jokes.

Then she smelled something cooking. 

"Please don't tell me they're about to burn the place down" said Lilith tiredly before following the surprisedly wonderful smell.

"Almost done" said Eda wearing an apron and Oswald wearing white chef hat "we just need the toppings of strawberries—

"What are you two doing?" Asked Lilith raising a brow walking in.

"We Baked you a cake!" Said Oswald happily getting the plates and forks out.

"You seemed sad. so we decided to bake you a cake" said Eda happily setting the cake on the table.

Then three friends sat down to eat happily.

"You two should stop doing things like these without me" said Lilith happily laughing.

"Hah! You're happy again!" Said oswald happily pointing to Lilith.

"Finally Lily" said Eda smiling "took you long enough"

"You two are crazy" said Lilith smiling

"Crazy best friends forever!" Yelled Oswald happily.

Their human friend and the two sisters laughed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is actually a sad reason why owlbert and hooty weren’t in this chapter 😭


	8. Party like it’s Grom night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very surprise that no one has asked how oswald became a orphan...well here’s why.

1 week later.

It all started on a lunch time. Monday. 

Oswald had been a non student due to being human of Hexside for a few years now, and Principal Bump who is going to announced this year's Grom over the loudspeaker.

"What's Grom?" Oswald had asked Eda and rex, who was a brown dog witch.

"Grom is where witches at Hexside can ask out other witches and dance together under the stars," Eda swooned.

( "Yeah, and they can show off their dance moves and- Ooh, they can hang out and drink punch and chat with their friends!") Rex barks and yaps.

"It sounds a lot like a Prom or a school dance from my world." The human boy questions.

"A prom, huh?" Eda muttered.

Bump (over intercom): This year, I have the privilege to bestow our highest Grom honor to... Lilith clawthorne. Our Grom queen!

The students gasp and turn to Lilith . She appears nervous but smiles and waves anyway.

________

At the gymnasium.

“That's Grom. Short for Grometheus, the fear-bringer. It's a monster that lives under the school.” Eda explains pointing to the pit. “The worst thing is that Grom can read minds and shape-shift into your worst fear. mine is......fear of snakes.”

“My fear is...my abusive father.” Oswald confessed sadly.

“But wait... I thought you said that you’re a orphan?” Eda wondered.

“Before I became a orphan, my father went crazy after my mother died from a illness when I was 2.” The boy explains. At the age of five I took vengeance for myself, by taking log from the burning fireplace and setting fire to his bedroom. while my old man slept, ran out the backyard and lied to the cops that he started it with his drinking problem.

I’m sorry.

“Nothing to be sorry. It’s all right, now let’s go and get ready for grom.”

_________________

Few hours later.

"It's almost time for our main Grom event." Bump said into a microphone.

The floor opened up and everyone took a seat including eda and oswald wearing matching red tuxedos.

"And now introducing, you know her as the head fearleader, you remember her as the captain of the grudgby team, it’s Lilith clawthorne!”

Lilith came in wearing a midnight blue dress, and scanned the weapons before picking up a sword. She walked down the stairs and watched Grom rise in front of her and turned into the emperor.

Grom: “Lilith you are not good enough for my coven!”

“Noooo!” Lilith drops her sword and runs away crying.

“Lilith! Lily come back!” Eda and oswald said running into the pit.

Grom saw them both and locked eyes with edalyn by turning into a giant snake.

“Get out of my way!” Eda shoves grom out of the way to find her sister.

Grom saw oswald and took a familiar form.

"Hello, son.”

Oswald starred at the image of his father. he walked closer, not feeling fear in the slightest.  
"If you seriously think that just taking the form of my dad scares me, then you really need a name change."

Grom: "W-what, why? how are you not afraid?!"

"I spent months to years being beaten and a total 3 years dealing with that man's abuse. I know that my father is dead, so you can scare me with a mere copy." Oswald laughs and grabs a nearby baseball bat walked around Grom, "I overcame the fear of him and if I can overcome my fear of him, I can overcome anything."

He started using the baseball bat to beat Grom into next week. Grom was on the ground, looking terrified of the human teenager.

"P-p-please! I-I-I'm sorry! I’ll stop!”

the boy glares at Grom.  
"I'm the fear bringer, now."

oswald pounds on Grom's head with the broken bat, delivering the final blow. The Grom Tiara materialized in his hand and he walked back up the stairs. The crowd of young witches was silent. never in history before has anyone ever seen Grom get scared before.

“Here’s you’re crown Lilith.” The boy said placed the crown on Lilith’s head and the crowd goes wild by clapping.

“Cheers to our grom queen!” Eda exclaimed with excitement to the point making her big sister embarrassed and Odalia jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure what young eda is actually afraid of..so I went with snakes. And Lilith is probably afraid of failure.


	9. Anonymous  and try outs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason why oswald had to leave the school..here’s why.

3 days after grom, eda and oswald get called in the principal office.

“Due to a anonymous letter, the person threatened to tell the emperor to cut off the schools funding or shut down the school, if the human wasn’t kicked out by graduation.” Bump reads from the letter. 

“That’s only 3 weeks way!” Eda exclaimed 

“What the heck! Oswald gasps. Sure I caused a few pranks, but I always clean up the mess?!”

“Look I’m sorry boy, but I’m going to ask you to leave the property.” Bump sighs.

“WHAT! That’s not fair!” Eda stood up out of her chair.

“It’s okay Mi amiga. I never belonged here anyway.” The boy calmly got up.

But.

“No buts, eda. Oswald asks. I want to to promise me that if somehow another human does show up, let them have a chance to go to magic school.”

“It’s a deal.” Eda said shaking his hand trying to hold back tears.

Meanwhile Lilith was on the other side of the door listening.

___________________

One week later. After school.

The sisters were finally going to the tryouts.

"What if I mess up? Fall on my face? What if they don't like my magic" rambled Lilith nervously adjusting her round glasses.

"Relax Lilith, it'll be fine" said Eda encouragingly "you'll do great"

"I hope you're right" said Lilith nervously replies.

Then they walked to the emperor coven member.  
"There's only one spot left" said the member pointed to the chart. "you two duel in one week for the chance to join"

Eda’s heart felt like it stopped for second and turned around to see the expression on Lilith's face was total disappointment.

The Lilith started walking away, Eda did the same.

on the way home eda tries to make conversation with her big sister but nothing was working.

Dinner and bedtime at home was silent due to the clawthorne parents were once again out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi amiga ( my friend). .....I hope I got that right... Spanish wasn’t my best subject in high school


	10. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy almost Christmas everyone

2 sleepless nights later.

Meanwhile at the coast of the mainland, to the Owl House. Oswald originally had built it as a home for himself, but years later it became a club house for the two best friends. 

After previous adventures a mysterious owl mask was found in the snow, oswald put it on the door for decoration.....until it suddenly came to life and became the house.  
Door House Demon was named Hooty, after one of Oswald’s fallen owl friends and volunteered to guarded the place. 

Eda still in her school clothes, walked up to the door and poked the owl door on the head to wake him up.

“Hold up hoot! Who dares disturb the owl house hoot!” 

"Please hooty, I got no time for this.”

"Okay, you never want to have any fun! Hoot!"  
Hooty opened its mouth and she walked inside, walked passed the fireplace and red sofa and all the way upstairs to Oswald’s room.

She took a deep breath and knocked slowly.

Inside the bedroom, Oswald wearing his pajamas heard eda and quickly but quietly shoved a rectangle box inside the closet and opened the door.

"Eda? It’s midnight what are you doing here?" asked the worried human boy.

“Oswald ,I have something I need to tell you?" Said Eda clearly troubled.

"Ok ,come in" said oswald. "I..I also have something I need to tell you"

Then both friends faced each other took a deep breath and spoke.

“Oswald, I love you and I’m going to forfeit the duel and run away!"" Said Eda.

“Eda, I love you and I want to forfeit the duel and run away!”

Both looked surprised by this. "Y-you first" said both blushing and looking down.

"I don't want to fight my sister like this" said Eda looking at him then continuing "it’s not fair that you can’t join a coven just because you’re human and covens aren't really my thing you know.”

“But what about your sister?”

“There’s only one spot left in the emperor’s coven and she needs it more than me.”

“Okay. Oswald replies smiling and trying hard not to laugh. just between the two of us, I know that you could easily beat her, after all I seen you both training every day.”

“Ha, you know sometimes I thought that you like Lilith more than me.” Eda laughs.

“No I love and trust you more and you’re technically the only person that knows I’m out living here.” The boy thinks before replying again.  
“Ah I know why don't you come with me after graduation and join me on new adventures on exploring the isles!”

“r-really? that would be so awesome!” asked edalyn.

"Really , and I'll never leave you" said oswald smiling to his official girlfriend. 

"Promise?" asked eda.

"Promise" said oswald smiling.

Eda stayed in Oswald’s room for the night before leaving early in the morning to back to her home before anyone noticed that she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Lilith talking to the emperor about oswald


	11. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praying for 2021 won’t be a bitch in hell

( Same night with Lilith)

Lilith wearing a dark cloak walked into the emperor’s castle gates and was approached by emperor belos assistant kikimora.

“Young lady why are you out this late at night?”

“Umm it’s a emergency and I need to speak with the emperor.” Lilith nervously asked.

“Fine, this way.” Kikimora spoke as she lead Lilith and a group of guards to the throne room.

_________________

Lilith nervously approached the gold and ornate door. The guards and kikimora soon left her side, Soothing her hands so they would stop shaking, she entered through the room.

The Emperor sat in his throne, the room was dimly lit and the Titan’s heartbeats echoed through the throne room. 

She bowed down and hung her head low. Emperor Belos rose from his chair and stood.  
“Rise” he demanded. “Now why are you here!?”

Lilith rose from the floor and spoke. “I’m hoping that you can help me with my sister’s bewitching problem?”

“Bewitching problem?” His eyes narrowed.

“Yes sir.” Lilith comments. “my young sister edalyn has been hanging with a human boy for 4 years and no matter what I say she won’t listen to me! especially with the tournament coming up and I’m supposed to fight her!”

“Did you say human?” Belos eyes widened under his   
mask. “How did a human find his way here?”

“I don’t know how oswald, got to the boiling isles?” Lilith explains nervously. “All I know that he’s obsessed with my sister.”

Belos thought for a moment before speaking again. “He will show up at the tournament to see your sister and my guards will catch him.”

“...okay, sir, with due respect he’s not going to fall for your trap.” Lilith adds. “He’s too smart and the only time he lets his guard down is when he’s with my sister.”

“You said you’re afraid to lose to your sister?”

“Well yes sir.” Lilith sadly replies. “there is one spot left in your coven....and my sister will most likely win the fight.”

“My plan is for you to curse your sister, thus bringing the boy out of hiding.” Belos proudly spoke handing her a old book.

“Curse my sister!?” Lilith spoke nervously.

“Not to worry I’ll cure edalyn of the curse of your choice, after the boy is captured and you and your sister can be together in my coven.” Belos smiles behind his mask.

“Alright it’s a deal!” Lilith thought before speaking and shook hands with the emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update chapter will be a prank gone wrong   
> And thanks for reading and have a safe new year’s


	12. Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eda gets cursed and it’s all Lilith’s fault

A few nights later.

Lilith had waited in the shadows outside of her sister's bedroom. Edalyn was fast asleep after their parents celebration party to the both of them.

The bedroom was near pitch black, It was an absolute mess. With dirty clothes, old food boxes, and a pile of books and trinkets, and posters of women and men. 

...”okay, edalyn I’m sorry for this.” Lilith whispers opening the curse spell book.

_______________

That morning of the tournament.

One moment, he was proudly from a high tree, watching Eda give up the Emperor's coven and leave the battlefield with a proud declaration of 'I'm not fighting my sister!' ......And the next- he was climbing down the tree and running down the center aisle of the stand against a sea of citizens. 

Whatever had taken her place was a large, feral, bird-like creature in her orange fluffy coloring. 

"Eda" The owl monster didn't respond to the name. He watched Lilith shouting her sister’s name and make a mad dash for it, but she was pulled back by the Emperor's followers.

They all congratulated her for her win, not paying the monster much mind. 

The owl beast looked around aimlessly- more confused looking than angry, The thing tossed its head back and let out a horrible, pained shriek. Oswald’s eyes and throat burned terribly at the beast's pain. With a deep breath, the young human jumped out of the shadows and raced for the being. 

"Not so fast, brat!” A guard tries to grab him.

Oswald narrowly dodged one of them with a smoke bomb as they tried to grab the back of his hood. Just as Eda had taught him during their time pulling pranks together.

The boy didn't stop until he was close enough to get a good look at the owl beast.  
"E-Eda...what happened to you?" The owl monster snapped it's gaze up at him, shrieking and gasping pathetically in an atrempt to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor eda

**Author's Note:**

> Quick tip for survival, peanut butter fills you up.
> 
> Also some chapters will be dark themed


End file.
